CatGhost 9 Welcome Home/General
'CatGhost 9 Welcome Home '''is the ninth episode of the ''Cat Ghost webseries. It was uploaded to the Cat Ghost Youtube Channel on April 1st, 2019 as the very first episode of the Portal Saga. The episode was accompanied by the game Midnight. In this episode, Malone makes her first full appearance, to torment Elon. Synopsis The episode begins with the Egg floating in the Void. The CatGhost title screen appears soon after and it transitions to Gideon in the dark. Gideon wakes up and realizes that he does not know where he is. Naarah shouts at him for panicking and gets annoyed. After some talking, A light appears from Naarah, lightening up their surroundings. They find out that they have new forms. Gideon is now a piece of log, and Naarah seems to be a jellyfish. After playing around with their new forms, Elon stumbles upon them. Elon, not knowing her new form, becomes horrified after Naarah points out that she has changed. They talk for a while about Elon's new bat form, commenting and teasing on it. After Gideon accidentally offends Elon with a comment, Naarah snaps and attempts to strangle Gideon by flying around with him. Elon separates from the group to calm herself down about her current situation. She encounters a frog creature. She panics and immedietely tries to eliminate it with a knife. Before she can kill it though, Elon hears a familiar voice. A portal appears and Malone comes through it. Elon starts to get furious as Malone tries to tease her. Meanwhile, Naarah and Gideon try to search for Elon as they realized that she went missing. The duo encounters a computer in their search and it starts, revealing the skeletons and items from the game Happybirthday. Elon and Malone continue facing off each other. Whatever Elon says is displayed in the computer screen. After some talking, the computer flashes a bright light, overwhelming Gideon and Naarah. The episode ends with the Egg cracking and the credits. Companion game Main article: Midnight ''Midnight ''accompanies CatGhost 9 Welcome Home. The player controls Beth as she explores a village trying to find a certain red house. Trivia * During the scene when the Egg is floating in the Void during the beginning, a faint picture can be seen in the background. Once enhanced, the background is revealed to be a person sitting on a chair, facing a computer on a desk. * Throughout the episode, brief flashes of letters appear at the bottom left corner. Once all the letters are found and paired together, it forms "IWSSSPPOSEOTOBEYOURBESTFRIEND". * In a frame during 4:02 right before ''Happybirthday ''starts, the symbols for Chi, Alpha and Omega coupled by the frog creature replace the shovel for a brief moment. Gallery Cg9_void_egg.png|The egg floating through the void. Naarah glows.png|Naarah discovering that she can glow. Naarah streamer.png|Admiring herself. Cg9_gideon_log.png|Gideon's new form. Naarah pickup.png|Naarah picking up and carrying around Gideon. Cg9_elon_bat_reveal.png|The reveal of Elon's new form. Cg9 elon aw.png|Elon's disappointment. Cg9_walk.png|She distances herself from the others. Cg9_frog_stab.png|Elon and the frog. Cg9_elon_glowing_eyes.png|With glowing eyes, about to kill the frog. Cg9_elon_drop_knife.png|She suddenly drops the knife. Cg9_malone_drop.png|Malone appears. Cg9_elon_mad.png|Mad Elon. Cg9_elon_malone_argue.png|Malone arguing with Elon. Cg9_monitor.png|Naarah and Gideon find the monitor. Cg9_frog.png|The frog. Cg9_monitor_text.png|Text appears on the monitor. Cg9_elon_shock.png|"Is that why you ran away?" Cg9_malone_scare_elon.png|Malone scaring Elon. Cg9_nuke.png|A bright light suddenly shines from the monitor. Egghatch.png|The egg hatching at the end of the episode. Cg9_credits.png|Credits.